Don't Cry
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: The unexpected sequel to "Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story. Is there a cure for the couple's "curse" Or is Yuffie only getting her hopes up? Will Vinnie even LOOK? R&R! Dum dum dummm... Epilogue! Fin!
1. A Curse, A Blessing, A Prayer

Don't Cry

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

Disclaimer: I merely own this story and the story that I based this one off of. If you have not read _Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story_, then I would recommend doing so. Otherwise, you may be lost. This is just a short sequel... Or at least I _think_ that it'll be a short sequel. Welp, this is dedicated, once again, to a friend.

**Dedicated to:** Seifer Clifton. My friend, whose name I shall not give out, has helped me though a lot here lately. He's my muse and my brother and my best friend. Actually, he's a really close friend that told me to get my ass in gear and quit mopin'. So, for Seifer Clifton, the best brother/muse/friend that a guy could ever be to this authoress.

**Also,** Princess Cloud... Hope that you forgive me, fans, for Princess is his nickname and he _hates_ Cloud's character. For making me write.

_**Chapter One: A Curse, A Blessing, A Prayer**_

_"And I prayed that my life would end  
__Even though you were there  
__I wanted to die quickly  
__No more pain for me to endure  
__But, babe, you refused to let me go  
__To let my pain finally end  
__And for that you should know  
__I'll love you 'till the end."  
__- No crying Paine Kisaragi_

Gray eyes stared at the hazy red outline of a human walking toward her. The figure was alive, meaning that it wasn't the man she was waiting for, nor was the human female, meaning that it wasn't Tifa Lockheart. So, who was this figure?

As the person came nearer, the ninja's eyes widened. "I thought he left," she hissed softly to herself. The man stood a mere ten feet infront of the vampiress, but she refused to move.

"Hello?" he called out hesitantly. "Is someone there?"

An inhuman growl escaped the undead's mouth as the man faced her. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded fiercely, not caring that she had probably scared the living daylights out of the older man.

"Jesus, Yuffie!" the man cursed. "Gods dammit, I thought that you and Fang Boy were gone for the week!" She watched as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, well," she mumbled. "Things didn't work out right." Her eyes watched the red flare of the tar stick. "Gawd, those things will kill you," she said disgustedly, taking it from him.

The old pilot growled and lit himself another one. "Well, I'll probably go bankrupt before I die from it, so it don't matter none, does it?" He took a long drag and exhaled slowly, looking up at the completely black night sky. "So, where's your boy at?"

The ninja vampiress sniffed and stared at the ground despite the fact that he could not see her at all. "We had an argument."

"Over what?"

"Nothing," she snapped hastily. "We'll work it out ourselves." In truth, she knew that it was going to be an on-going battle with her lover. They were both vampires, he had turned her nearly two years before, and they each had different views on their vampirism. She viewed it as a way to be with him, but still a curse. He viewed it as a way to hide away from the daytime people and still spend time with Yuffie. Both prayed for the other to see it their way, hence their nearly constant bickering.

* * *

_"But, Vincent, there might be a way to-"_

_The tall, crimson-eyed man shook his head. "Yuffie, we are not going through this again. Even if there is a way, I do not wish to-"_

_"So you want to live forever!?" Her gray eyes stared at him accusingly, her hands on her hips, and her long hair fluttering in the wind._

_He shook his head. "You're not understanding, Yuffie-san. Either way, I do not know if I shall ever die. Between the four demons residing in my mind and the vampirism-"_

_"Just stop," she warned, growing aggrivated. "I don't even want to talk to you right now. Excuse me if I thought that being MORTAL and NORMAL again might, you know, have some sort of effect on you. I'm going to go out for awhile."_

_Without waiting for his response, the ninja took off, leaving Vincent Valentine sitting on the palm of Da chao by himself.

* * *

_

"A'ighty, then. C'mon, _vamptress_," the greying man said, dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath his heel. "Let's get back to the mansion then."

She glared at his hazy red outline. "It's _vampiress_, not _vamptress_!" She let herself over in the air, a merely twelve inches above the ground as she followed Cid Highwind toward her home. She was relieved, for once in her life, to not be rejected by one of her old comrades. She thought for sure that Cid woud have turned the other way, as Tifa and Cloud eventually did. "Cid?" she asked softly. He acknowledged her with a grunt. "Thank you."

He halted, surprised by her words. "What?"

She swallowed hard. "Thank you... For not being like the others."

The older man rubbed the back of his head with his knuckles out of nervous habit. "Aw, kid, y'know I couldn't letcha be on yer own. B'sides, Vincent's not exactly the friendliest of people, eh?"

She smiled to herself as they walked back into the house via the backdoor. The kitchen was dimly lit, allowing Cid to get a look at the young woman whom he considered a daughter. She was still short, but slim, and her nearly black hair shimmered billiantly. He smiled to himself, remembering the hyperactive sixteen-year-old that had made him nearly insane while they were running around, trying to save the world.

"A'ight, kiddo," he said in a fatherly tone. "Spill."

"What?"

Running a hand through his gray-white hair, the man sighed heavily. "What are ya'll fightin' 'bout? Y'know you can tell me, Yuffie. Jesus, yer like my own kid."

She sniffed, looking down at the floor, then flung herself into his arms sobbing.

* * *

Blood orbs watched the few people that were dumb enough to be out and about in the wee hours of the morning. He played his and Yuffie's conversation over and over again in his mind, trying to decide why they were fighting once again.

_Maybe you should just give her a damn chocobo and apologize profusely,_ Ghallion Beast growled tiredly.

_No,_ the vampire replied. _I am correct and she is incorrect this time. There is no cure. Why get her hopes up when she's just going to be crushed when it proves impossible._

The four demons sighed in unison. Vincent was just being his normal self; a stubborn, cold vampire. Only Yuffie had ever made him act differently. Only she melted that icy heart, got past his stubborn tendencies.

He had not been paying attention to where he was going until he was looking in the back door of his own home. Yuffie sat at the small island in the middle of their kitchen, a mug of something in her small hands. He saw the light reflect off of the silver and gold band on her left ring finger and let a small, nearly invisible smile creep across his white features. Then he saw the tears coarsing down her cheeks. She was still upset.

He watched her lean forward and talk exaggeratedly with her arms to the quickly white/blonde pilot. Sighing, he could see his breath in the cool air. _It must be well below freezing,_ he thought with dismay. Cold... Something he was unable to feel anymore.

_Do you miss it? _Chaos asked in his growling, thunderous voice. _Do you miss the cold and the hot and the true feeling of her skin on yours?_

Vincent paused for a moment, taking in everything the demon said. His eyes studied the woman in the house. Her hair was waist length, shimmering brilliantly in the dim light of their kitchen. Her face, though porcelain-like, remained in his memory from years past. Her cheeks were once tinted pink enough to tell that she was a living breathing person, but the porcelain skin was a Wutainese trait. He shuddered, remembering her hyper-active tendencies from years past.

_Yes,_ he answered very slowly in his mind. _I miss it. I miss being able to feel her warmth pressed up against me, the cold winds, the hot sun... I miss it all._

_Then take it back,_ Hellmasker replied. _Find the bloody cure and take it back. Take back your mortality, and give Yuffie back hers._

The vampire stared at his love, the tears coarsing down her cheeks, glimmering like glitter. "I will," he said aloud to nothing.

Yuffie looked up as Vincent walked in. Cid growled and mumbled incoherent phrases that were undoubtedly evil curses directed at the vampire. Her stormy eyes met his crimson and she heard him mentally. _I'm sorry, Yuffie. We will go look for this cure. But I promise nothing._

Her eyes lit up with a fire that he had not seen in a long time and she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. _Gods, I love you Vincent Valentine! More than anything in this world, I love you!_

Vincent smiled into her dark hair, the scent of orange blossoms filling his nostrils. _I love you too, Yuffie-san. I promise that we'll look for this cure._

--------------

YK2: Whew! That was longer than I had expected. I'll try to update weekly.

Surka: Can you believe she's making a bloody sequel!?

Dracon: Please review. And if you're sort of lost, you should probably read Not Your Average 'Vinnie's a Vampire' Story to get your bearings.

Till Next Time! AUDI!!!

Yuffie Kisaragi2, Surka Sokyu, & Dracon Fira


	2. Cries At Night

Don't Cry

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

Disclaimer: I merely own this story and the story that I based this one off of. If you have not read _Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story_, then I would recommend doing so. Otherwise, you may be lost. This is just a short sequel... Or at least I _think_ that it'll be a short sequel. Welp, this is dedicated, once again, to some friends.

**Dedicated to:** Seifer Clifton & Princess Cloud

_**Chapter Two: Cries At Night**_

_"Cover me  
__While I cry  
__Hide me  
__From the night  
__Hold me close  
__Don't let me fall  
__Hear my words  
__When I call  
__Don't cry  
__I'm always here  
__Just do one thing  
__And hold me, dear"  
__- Screaming My Name YK2_

Crimson eyes watched his love as she slept. She seemed perfectly normal, perfectly happy... But he knew otherwise. _I need to see that woman in Wutai. What did Yuffie call her? Gram?_

Chaos stirred in his mind, but did not communicate with his master. With a nod to himself, the vampire kissed his lover's forehead tenderly and walked out of the room that was once a crypt in the old mansion. How long had it been since he had seen sunlight? Surely since Yuffie had been turned. Two years?

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he stepped out into the early morning sun. The golds and greens and blues reminded him even more of Yuffie's once-so-care-free attitude. That made up his mind as he leapt into the sky, flying through the air with his vampiric skills.

* * *

A soft humming came from the kitchen of a small hut. When Vincent knocked on the door, he only had to wait a few meager seconds before the old woman answered. Her clear blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are Yuffie's friend," she said accusingly. "The one that turned her." 

Garnets widened. "If you remember me, then-"

"Oh, of course I know if there is a cure, silly boy!" She turned, gesturing for him to enter. Her long white braid caught his attention, for in the clasp was a green materia. From where he stood, he could not tell what it did though. "Well, are you coming in or not, Mr. Valentine?" He followed, crimson orbs watching every shadow and surveying the small kitchen.

"Why did you act as if-"

"I was a senile old woman the last time my Yuffie-san visited?"

He nodded and added, "If that is how you wish to say it."

The old woman sighed, her shoulders heaving slightly, then indicated to a chair for him to sit. He did so, leaving her standing in the middle of the room. "I wasn't sure if she would be willing to deal with being a vampiress, so I mentioned it off-handedly, then played it down. If she truly wanted to become mortal again, I figured that she would come back to me and beg for the secret." Crystalline eyes watched the vampire with anticipation. "Why aren't you a crispy critter right now?" she asked rather randomly.

A grim smile spread over his features. "I am... not your average vampire, you might say. I have demon blood within these veins, keeping me alive, but the vampiress that created me... She caused the weakness of Thirst to be cast upon me as well." He breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of cinnamon in the small hut. "I had not seen the sun since Yuffie came back into my life."

Gram's shoulders slumped. "Damn," she cursed softly, then perked up somewhat, "Well it might work." Vincent asked her what she meant. "Okay, there is a cure for vampirism, but it is extremely painful and does not always work. The consequences? Death or mutilation that eventually results in death."

Vincent did not seem at all pleased with this concept.

"You must find an herb, then find the herbalist, Claire, in Mideel. Keep in mind that neither are easy to find and that Claire does not always makethis potion. She, herself, has gone through the transformation, and wishes that she had not sometimes. Remember this, Mr. Valentine. For every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction. Though sometimes the reaction is stronger than expected." She let him mull this over for awhile, then continued. "The potion that she will make will take two full moon cycles, starting and ending on a full moon."

"The day that we will have little control over our powers," the vampire muttered, more to himself and the demons than the old woman, butshe heard none-the-less.

"Oh, if you really wish to become mortal, then you will be able to control your powers easily. You, especially, since Chaos or Gallion Beast may take over." Crimson eyes widened again. "Oh, dear boy, people are not always what they seem."

She turned her back to him, making cinnamon rolls on the counter. "So, when you take the potion, you will undergo the transformation. Only the strongest willed will survive, then only those with the will to live will complete the transformation without mutilation."

She let the vampire test those thoughts as she hummed a soft Wutainese lullaby that Yuffie had sung many times before. The words were never there, only that lulling tune that caused him to become tired as she sat on the couch, his head in her lap, softly stroking his long raven locks. From this woman, though, it sounded foreign, almost obscenely so.

"Where is this herb?"

Her head snapped up, piercing blue eyes trained on him. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Well, then. Go to the Lost Cave, near the Mythril Cave in the middle of the ocean." Vincent would have questioned this, but due to prior circumstances, he decided that he probably would not want to know. "In there, a flower that only blooms at dusk called the _Blood Rose_ is plentiful. Do not even touch it! A prick of it's thorn can cause anything - living, undead, or immortal - to instantly fall into a nightmare-filled sleep forever. Get through the cave and you will find a small, red plant. It is called the _Heraldo Reverie_. That is the herb you are looking for. On the next full moon, go to Mideel. Claire Le'fiere, a well-known herbalist and illusionist, lives there. She may or may not complete the potion. Even then, there will be a price."

Vincent took all of this in, calling upon the demons to help him remember. Chaos and Hellmasker absorbed it all, not leaving a single detail out. "Thank you," the demon-infested man said politely.

She turned to stare at him with those piercing blue eyes. "Know this, Chaos, I did it not for you, demon. I did it for my Yuffie-san."

Chaos stirred and took control of Vincent. "Once again, Na'agra, it has been a pleasure," Vincent's voice said with a hint of malice.

Gram's eyes narrowed as Gallion Beast took over. "Na'agra! How long's it been? Thanks for da cure! Vinnie's little Yuffums'll love it!"

Hellmasker took his turn. "Well, now. I thought that I recognized you, Na'agra. Still taking little old women forms, I see. Why not return to your gem?"

Last was Death Gigas. "Na'agra," Vincent voice said, full of pity. "Why not find a host? You are weaker now than before. Surely you are not going to remain this way." There was a slight foreign accent this time, but the woman merely glared with cold blue eyes.

The old woman's eyes dropped and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I may find a Master soon, but until then, I am staying this way."

Vincent regained control and stared at the woman for a few moments. "Na'agra?" he asked slowly.

"Ask your demons," she spat. "And leave my home. I have told you what you came to hear, so leave."

Vincent did so, flying high above the clouds, so he was not seen. _Na'agra?_ he asked his demons.

Chaos's booming laughter echoed in his mind. _Na'agra, the lost summon. She does not even have a gem left to hide in. The only way she can regain strength is through a Master._

_And the way it sounds,_ Gallion Beast added, _she may merely fade away to nothing.

* * *

_

Gray eyes opened slowly as they had every night for the past two years. Every day, she dreamt of warmth and sunlight, only to be awakened to the reality of her darkness. Her dream had been a happy one. A gentle one.

She and Vincent were sitting upon her favorite spot on Da Chao, watching the sun rise. Its brilliant golds, tellows, and green filledher mind. As she started to leave, Vincent held onto her waist and situated her in her lap. "Watch," he said gently.

She watched the magnificent view over her town. She watched the people wake up and go about their daily chores. When she turned to look at Vincent, he smiled one of those oh-so-rare smiles that were reserved for her. "I promised," he murmured into her hair.

Then, unfortunately, she awoke. She awoke to find herself in the dark basement of their mansion. She stretched leisurely, trying to ignore the sense of being let down in her stomach. She felt the spot to her right, hoping to find Vincent still asleep. _Of course not,_ she thoguht sourly. _He's always awake before me. Probably brooding upstairs in the kitchen. Wonder how Cid slept. The old man's probably cursing about it all right now._ She grinned evilly to herself and eased herself out of the comfortable bed.

The chill of the air ceased having an effect on the young woman two years before, but she still shuddered as her bare feet touched the stone floor. The memory of the chill was still with her and old habits die hard.

"Vincent?" she called, ascending the stairs. Her eyes fell upon his graceful silhouette, the moon reflecting off of the golden claw replacing his left forearm, wrist, and hand. "Vinnie?"

He looked over at her, a rare smile on his face. "I've found it," he said ever-so-softly. "I've found the cure."

**_YK2: Om my goodness! I was lookin' through the reviews and such and I've got THREE! Not ONE, but THREE! I'm so sorry you other two! Normally my e-mail works, but it didn't this time! Oh.. And one flame wanna be._**

**_Ashley Moose - Had to have Yuffie w/ longer hair... It's a stupid thing that I constantly do for some unkown reason. That, and she was older, the longer hair makes her sound more mature in my world. Keep reading, though!_**

**_Ezri-Candy - HEY! I know you! Kinda... Er... YAY! You're reading it! I'm so happy, now! --grins-- This is good. I TOLD ya someone would make a sequel!_**

**_Yeyana Valentine - Interesting name, by the way. I'm glad that you're liking it, but... It's gonna be short, I think. Maybe five chapters tops. Keep reading, though! Fo God's sake, don't stop reading! I need as much enthusiasm to keep me writing so I don't murder my b/f!_**

**_Boo - Sorry you don't like the idea for a sequel, but I'm the kind of person that HAS to know what happens next. Do they remain immortal forever? Find a cure? Go insane and kill all their friends? What, what, WHAT!? So, I'm really sorry you don't like it, but maybe you'll find something else ya like, ya?_**

_**YK2: So, there's my responses! Three cookies and a plate of peas... Bleck! Need more cookies and less peas! KEEP READING!!!**_

_**-Yuffie Kisaragi2-**_

_**P.S. I am eternally sorry for those of you that read this before I fixed it! I didn't see-ee-ee your reviews! Here! --Tosses out Vinnie plushies to everyone that reviewed (Even Boo - For giving me an honest opinion, ya?)-- Keep reading, pleeeeease!**_

_**-YK2-**_


	3. Search For A Cure!

_**Don't Cry**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

Disclaimer: I merely own this story and the story that I based this one off of. If you have not read _Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story_, then I would recommend doing so. Otherwise, you may be lost. This is just a short sequel... Or at least I _think_ that it'll be a short sequel. Welp, this is dedicated, once again, to some friends.

**Dedicated to:** Seifer Clifton & Princess Cloud

_**Chapter Three: Search For A Cure**_

_Dreamers often lie  
__In bed while they sleep  
__Girls often cry  
__While mothers often weep  
__The bodies of dead soldiers  
__Are carried through the town  
__While my mother was laid to rest  
__Atop her head was a crown_

_As she lay, her eyes closed  
__I watched in disbelief  
__My father, whom had never cried  
__And my sister started to weep  
__Torn apart, we were that day  
__The day that Mama died  
__The only time I ever witnessed  
__A full-grown man cry_

_So, now you ask why I scream  
__So silently inside  
__Why my father never talks  
__How can I describe?  
__My sister, now deceased,  
__Died of a broken heart  
__My father says I'm a disgrace  
__Who am I to lie?_

_I agree  
__And try my best  
__So excuse my antics  
__As I steal  
__Your heart wants you to believe  
__While your head tells you to rest  
__And while you're feeling sorry  
__I'm thieving all your stuff_

-Paine Kisaragi "Story of A Wutain Ninja"

Yuffie's grey eyes stared at her lover in disbelief. "You've... found it?" He nodded, that smile widening slightly. "Oh my GAWD!" She flung herself into his arms, where he spun her around once.

"I found it," he murmured over and over again into her ebony strands of silky softness. "I found a cure, Yuffie. There is one."

She cried into his shirted chest, the tears soaking joyously into the black cloth. _A cure,_ her mind repeated. _He found a cure! He found a cure! He found a cure! I'll be a normal mortal again!_

"Uh... Sorry ta interrupt," a voice said from the hallway. "But I was jus' gonna say that I'm leavin' t'morra mornin'."

Yuffie looked over at her fatherly figure. "Oh, Cid! Vinnie found a cure!" The older man watched his younger friend in concern... concern for her mental health, that is.

"Uh-huh," he replied slowly, looking at the other vampire in hopes of being clued in.

Vincent, stoic once again due to their audience, nodded to the pilot. "I may have found a way for us to become mortal once again."

"That so?" Cid asked in his Rocket Town drawl. "Well, then. When it works, stop by my place and visit, Yuffs." He smiled again and headed for his room, happy for his friends, but unsure of some of their ideas.

Vincent looked down at the beautiful ninja. "Let's go, Yuffie. I want to get the herb before tomorrow night."

She stepped back, looking inquisitively at him. "What herb? And why before tomorrow? And how did you find all this out?"

_Na'agra was a great summon, _Chaos spoke with the other three demons, Vincent too enraptured in his own story to pay them any mind. _She must not be allowed to find a mster, though. We all know what that would mean._

_No,_ Gallion Beast added. _Allow her to find a master, Chaos. Perhaps with the correct master, she will be able to correct her ways._

Hellmasker growled, thoroughly upset by the news that Na'agra was still alive, let alone looking for a master. _Damn you, Death Gigas! Why the hell did you tell her to find a host!?_

The last demon remained silent. His brooding mood disturbed the others greatly, especially since he had once been more out-spoken toward Vincent than any of them, including Hellmasker, who had the most perverted mind of the lot. Chaos grumbled something incoherently, but Death Gigas still stayed to himself.

_DAMMIT!_ Chaos finally erupted, pissed at the behavior of his fellow demon. _Talk, damn you! Just fuckin' explain yourself!_

Death Gigas glared up, his eyes glowing a heated red. _You all do not remember? Before we, ourselves, were realeased from those stones, we had the same master. You do not remember!?_ The other watched him as he started to recall their past. _Before Valentine or Hojo or Gast, we were summons as well. Tell me that you have not forgotten! Tell me that this torment of being merged with Valentine has not erased your memories!_

_I wish that I could, _Gallion Beast muttered. _But I cannot remember how long we've been with Valentine, let alone what happened to us before Hojo and gast found us._

Death Gigas stared at each of them in turn. The chainsaw wielder merely stared at the ground, the large purple beast remained looking at Death Gigas in confusion, the largest demon floated non-chalantly above the black ground, his arms folded across his chest. _Am I truly the only one that remembers?_

* * *

_**Flashback: **(I know: WTF... But it explains some more later in the story, I promise! Besides, it explains about Vinnie's demons!)_

A woman with long black hair and burning crimson eyes, the female equivilant to Vincent in her features, stood on the cliff over-looking the sea. Her clothes were those of a simple warrior; leather armor over tighter fitting cloth, metal clasps holding the armor together, and tight-fitting pants tucked into steel tipped boots. On her back was a quiver of arrows, a bow slung haphazardly over one shoulder, and daggers at her belt. He favored weapon, however, was a sword sheathed at her side. In it were eight materia slots where six red materia glowed fiery in the crimson sunset, then two green orbs.

"I shall avenge him," the woman said in an accent foreign to the present day people. "The Cetra will pay."

As she whirled to walk away, a man stood in her path. "We will, will we?" he asked, his deep voice booming. Her eyes widened slightly as the man raised a staff, his dark robes fluttering in the sudden gust of wind. "Come, Rashika, do you still wish to fight me?"

She drew her sword and held it out in front of her, vertical to the ground. "Chaos, protect me, my friend!" The air grew freezing and the sky darkened as the demon known as Chaos came forth. "Satan Slam!" the woman cried out, her voice shaking in awe of her favored summon.

A large skull appeared beneath the dark-haired man, then dissipated slowly. He landed on one knee, only to be hit by flaming skulls. Staggering, the man stood back up. "Humorous, Rashika."

"That's not all," she replied, clutching her sword in both hands, still vertically in front of her. Chaos remained while she cried out another summon. "Na'agra! Give me strength!"

The sky erupted with a bright light that made even Chaos cringe momentarily. A figure floated slowly down, platinum blonde hair flying about a woman's thin, yet curvatious frame. Rashika watched with a smile on her face as Na'agra finally settled in front of the Cetra man. "Fiery Halo!" the raven-haired warrior cried.

Silver eyes flashed MAKO green as she pointed at the opponent. A ball of fire grew in front of her index finger, then flew at the man. As he prepared to dodge, the ball exploded, charring the dark robes that the man wore. A halo of red light surrounded him, then engulfed his figure. The man stood once again after the attack as Na'agra settled beside Chaos, looking like an angel beside the demon.

They exchanged a glance, but nothing more than that. The man grinned viciously at their master. "Use those other two. Here, I'll help you!" He threw an ether on her. "Now, come on! Show me those other two summons!"

With a flash of pure hatred in those blood red orbs, the young woman cried out for both summons. "Hellmasker! Show him what he has asked for! Death Gigas! Live up to your name!"

Both emerged, Hellmasker not-so-forboding with two swords, but still deadly. He wore a samurai-like outfit and attacked the opponent with both blades, leaving negative status effects after every blow. The man staggered, but remained standing. Death Gigas, too, was different. When he emerged, he was not a Frankenstein-like monster, but a human. Green eyes glared at his master's opponent, dusty brown hair framing his face as he cast a steady stream of spells. When they were finished, they stood in front of Na'agra and Chaos.

The man fell, then, but Rashika was not going to give up yet. "Gallion Beast! Finish him off!"

The purple beast emerged in all his glory, attacking his master's opponent with his large horns. He leapt back to join his fellow summons as the Cetra lay bleeding. Rashika grinned sadistically, sure that she had won.

Na'agra's silver eyes fell upon Death Gigas, who had his arms crossed across his chest, eyes watching every move his master made. She tried to ignore the grin on her master's face, but it didn't work. "Enough," she said ever-so-softly. The other summons stirred in aggitation and agreement. Rashika did not hear her, but the Cetra man did.

"You want out?" he asked, his dark eyes landing on the five summons to his right. None dared to speak. "You do, I can sense it." His staff flew out toward their master, smacking her knuckles, white from clutching the sword in fron of her.

"Ow! Demeet!" _(That was supposed to be a funky accent for Dammit, but I'm not sure if that got the point across or not.)_ Her eyes widened as the staff and weilder lunged at her. She shrieked loudly as the materia in her sword were all smashed to pieces by her opponent. The five summons all watched, wide-eyed.

Death Gigas was the first to join the fight against their former master, soon followed by Na'agra, then Chaos, and the others. Rashika screamed as her vision was blurred by a red haze, namely blood. When the fight was over, the Cetra looked to the five. "You are free to do whatever you will. I warn you, though... Inhabit unlikely humans, otherwise you will be sought out and captured."

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Chaos knelt, clutching his head in clawed hands. _I fought to lose those memories, Death Gigas. Why make them return?_

_Because, as we taught Valentine, you cannot run from your past._ The Frankenstein being stared ahead, not seeing anything except his mistress whom he had turned on.

_We leave in ten minutes, _Vincent's voice informed the four inhabiting his mind. _Are you ready to help me if need be?_

Chaos growled incoherently, but Hellmasker answered for them all. _Only if it has to do with fucking Yuffie!_ The others laughed while Vincent inwardly growled.

_Watch it, demon._

* * *

**_YK2: I lied... I don't think it's going to make it in five chapters. Damn. BUT! I came up with a new and original way for the demons to have ACTUALLY come about! Hope it wasn't cliche, 'cause I tried to steer clear of the "LORD OF THE SEVEN HELLS" deal._**

_**Surka: Okay, answer your reviewers, already!**_

_**Dracon: Hmm... Surka's impatient. Perhaps becauseI helped this time, not her?**_

_**Surka: Shut up, you evil person-like-muse-thing! GAH! JUST ANSWER THEM, DAMMIT!**_

_**YK2: Hee hee! Okay, okay!**_

**_Rogue Mistress: YAY! You're readin' it! Yeah, yeah, I fixed it! You're my lack of inspiration, dork! You caused me to forget what I originally wanted to do in this chapter! GRAR! Jokin'! Keep readin', dork-o-rama!_**

**_Mistress Delevaire: Wow, there's somethin' with mistresses, eh? Loved your song! It's uber-greatness! PLEASE keep readin'!_**

**_Ezri-Candy: I hope you know that I paid a whole ten gil for that there Vinnie-kun that you're squeezin' the stuffin' out of! --grins-- Butcha gotta love the sexy gothic-like vampy that captures our Yuffums's heart! --tosses ya a Squall plushie-- SHHH! Keep it on the DL so Deplora don't find it! Tee-hee!_**

_**YK2: OBIE KABIE! --Throwas out chocobo plushies and splendiferous Vinnie-kun plushies to all reviewers (WOW! THREE!)-- Keep readin'! Till Next Time! AUDI!!!**_

_**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Dracon Fira, and Surka Sokyu-**_


	4. Heraldo's Reverie

_**Don't Cry**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

Disclaimer: I merely own this story and the story that I based this one off of. If you have not read _Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story_, then I would recommend doing so. Otherwise, you may be lost. This WAS going to be a short sequel, but it's gonna be longer than expected, I think... Welp, this is dedicated, once again, to some friends.

**Dedicated to:** Seifer Clifton & Princess Cloud

_**Chapter Four: Heraldo's Reverie**_

_May your soul rest  
__And your heart live on  
__For I'm still with thee  
__Though you're gone  
_

_I wanted you to know  
__That I'm coming soon  
__The plague has taken me  
__That once inhabited you  
_

_So, my dear  
__I soon shall part  
__But I fear  
__That I'll not see you  
_

_Your porcelain skin  
__Cold to touch  
__Your ruby lips  
__With warmth too much_

_- "Kiss of Lust" RoGue MiStreSS_

Crimson eyes watched as the ninja leapt from her seat atop a large rock to the ground next to him. It was an inhuman feat that never ceased to thrill the woman, no matter how boring Vincent made it seem. "Sooo... Where to?" she asked, looking about the mountains that surrounded the island.

Vincent looked back at his lover, confusion clearly showing in his blood orbs. "Where was the Mythril Cave in which Cloud, you, and Nanaki found the _Knights of the Round_ materia?"

At this, the vampiress spun around once, taking in the scenery. A sly grin spread over her face. "This way!" she announced loudly, taking off at an inhuman speed. Vincent, shaking his head but smiling none-the-less, followed her as quickly.

They came upon the cave that Yuffie knew from her past adventures to the Mythril Cave. Vincent squinted his ruby eyes in contemplation, then saw a beautiful red rose.

_In there, a flower that only blooms at dusk called the **Blood Rose** is plentiful. Do not even touch it! A prick of it's thorn can cause anything - living, undead, or immortal - to instantly fall into a nightmare-filled sleep forever. _

Yuffie cocked her head to the left, curiosity shining in her stormy orbs. "Vincent?" she asked softly, unsure of the rememberance in her lover's eyes. "What's wrong, Vinnie?"

He snapped out of the trance, then gazed at the shorter woman. "Don't go near a red rose."

The vampiress watched him in bewidlerment, but nodded slowly. "Oh... Kay..."

* * *

Chaos hovered above the darkness the demons considered a floor, his bloody red eyes focused on Death Gigas. _Tired of remembering yet?_he asked the other demon. _I believe-_

_Chaos,_ Vincent's thoughts broke through. _What do you know about this **Lost Cave**?_

The demon growled in aggrivation. _We'll finish this later, Gigas,_ he told the lesser summon. _I know some about this cave. It is directly to the left of the Mythril Cave that the Knights were in. Inside, you may have to wait until daylight to get through the roses, else-_

_A nightmare-filled sleep forever, I know._

Chaos nodded, though his master could not see him. _If you can make it through, **Heraldo's Reverie** is in a corner, not too far from the entrance._ He feel silent, as if contemplating something. _Oh, and Vincent? Be sure not to cast magic in the cave._

Vincent remained quiet, then asked, _Why?_

Chaos smiled sadistically. _Because, even though I'm a sadist and all, I don't want to see that pretty vampiress of yours turned into a crispy critter._

* * *

Vincent bloody orbs studied his partner for a moment. She wore tight-fitting jeans tucked into combat boots. A tight black tank top showed off her ghostly white midriff and arms. On the inside of her left wrist was a celtic cross, beautifully designed and intricately tattooed. He has always wondered when she'd gotten that, but had never asked.

Yuffie quirked her head to the left, giving him the oh-so adorable and irresistably cute puppy-dog eyes. He loved that look... Except for when he couldn't wrap his arms around her and kiss her.... Such as times when they were supposed to be looking for a damn herb.

"This way," he said more gruffly than he meant.

She followed him, watching his black cloaked body cut through the weeds noiselessly. He stopped abruptly, causing her to stumble. "What gives?"

He pointed and dark eyes scanned over what he was pointing at...

A waterfall ended in a black pool of water, the nearly full moon reflected beautifully off of it. What Vincent was pointing at, however, was the cave just past the perfect waterfall... And the beautiful red roses that surrounded the entrance.

"They... They're so pretty," she murmured softly, entranced by the perfection that the place seemed to possess.

She moved toward them, but Vincent wrapped his arms around her midriff. "No, Yuffie! They'll put you into a hellish sleep forever."

Her stormy eyes looked up into his own, reading the truth that lay there. "So, Vinnie-kun, how do you propose we get inside?"

"Fly..."

She groaned exaggeratedly. "Geh," she mumbled. "Even by myself, I hate flying..."

* * *

Chaos looked from one of his demonic "brothers" to the next. _You do remember this cave, correct?_

Only Death Gigas nodded. With a sigh, the demon started the reminiscing.

_**Flashback** (A/N: Yes, AGAIN!)_

A young man with long ebony hair and crimson eyes stepped carefully around the roses that could cause his downfall. Inside, there sat two people already. A young woman with eerie silver eyes that matched her hair sat, her head upon a man's shoulder as he watched Chaos carefully. Death Gigas's once long, dusty brown hair was short and spikey, but his eyes remained the same green as before.

"Is Gallion Beast coming?" Chaos asked, his voice deep and booming.

Death Gigas nodded. "Yes, but he is being called Sir Roland now... Inhabited a knight from Midgar."

The other demon nodded. "So, what are you two going as now-a-days? Bonnie and Clyde?"

Na'agra narrowed her eyes at the pitiful joke about some old wives tale. "I am Theresa Alexandria Morphanius, adopted by the Emperor of Wutai."

Chaos raised and eyebrow. "So you two are near each other, how?"

Death Gigas wrapped an arm around Na'agra's shoulders. "I am Nathaniel Leonardo Cross, III, heir to the throne in Mideel. An arranged marriage, I asure you."

The other demon chuckled. "Should have known that you two would find a way to stay together. Where is Hellmasker?"

The samurai leapt from his seat atop a boulder. "Here, monsiouer," he said in a thickly accented voice.

"Adopted the Junon accent, I see... So, all we need now is _Sir Roland_, correct?" They all nodded in unison. "This will be _interesante_."

The four waited for awhile before an armed man stepped into the cave. His silver armor shone wonderfully, even in the dim cave. "Is this where we need to be?" the human voice asked aloud. Chaos understood immediately what his comrade was doing. Not fully taking charge.

A cry erupted from the knight, then his eyes became a deep purple. "Hello, my compadres," Gallion Beast said in his ever-hyper voice. "How be ye?" His eyes caught the sight of Na'agra and a sly grin spread over his face, hidden by the helm he wore. "Ah, Milady Morphanius and Lord Cross, how delightful to see you once again."

Na'agra growled at the demon, who shrugged. "Can't win all the women, I suppose." He turned to look at Hellmasker and Chaos. "So, do you all have new names as well?"

Chaos chuckled. "They call me Heraldo," he replied. "It means Vampire Moon in the Cetra language. Very interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Hellmasker remained silent, not willing to speak again after Chaos made the accent comment. Death Gigas and Na'agra stood slowly, him helping her once he was up. She wore the traditional Wutain garb, but he wore pants and a silk shirt, untraditional everywhere.

Before anyone could comment on anything, something made the ground shudder. Na'agra's eyes widened and she held out a hand, engulfed in flames, a trick she had been working on.

Death Gigas had spells at the ready, Chaos transformed, as did Gallion Beast. But something happened and the four demons fell asleep, leaving Na'agra alone to defend herself.

"Nathaniel," she called out to Gigas, who lay on the ground unconscious. She made the fire disappear and shook him frantically. "Nathaniel! Death Gigas! I cannot fight alone! I have not had to fight in too long! Please, Gigas! Wake up! Awaken! Please!" her cries went unheard as three men stepped into the cave. They wore the long robes of magicians and alchemists from Midgar.

"There they are," one said in a low voice. "We have found the four demons." His dark eyes caught sight of the woman, her own silver eyes full of anguish. "And Milady Morphanius!"

She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks, but did not reply. One man helped her to stand as the other two cast restraining spells on the four that were sprawled across the cave floor. Beside Chaos, there was a red plant starting to grow. Na'agra saw it, then said softly. "Heraldo's Reverie," when one of the mages questioned it.

**_End Flashback_**

Chaos crossed his arms across his chest. _Remember now?_

_We were taken to Midgar and re-instated into those damned orbs, but Na'agra..._

Death Gigas lowered his head. _She is bitter that we could not rescue her from her own destiny... Emperess of Wutai. She married a Kisaragi, by sheer force from her adopted parents, and had to make herself age, then murdered the Kisaragi man... After that, she could remain hidden in her room._

Chaos nodded. _But she had a child... Lord Godo Kisaragi... Who also had a child..._

The other three demons stared in shock. _The ninja brat!_ Hellmasker screamed, then burst into hysterical laughter. _It bloody figures!

* * *

Vincent saw Yuffie less than two feet ahead of him. He extended his arms and wrapped them around her bare midriff for the second time that day, pulling her back to him. She giggled like a school girl, then added a few curses to get him to let go of her._

He smiled slightly into her long, dark hair. "We're almost there," he murmured to her. "We're almost there!"

Her breath caught at those words. Would the potion that Vincent spoke of really work? She felt his arms slide away from her and watched him walk a little ways, then followed. They walked for less than five minutes before Vincent stopped abruptly.

"There."

Yuffie looked past him and saw the honly hope she had for mortality. A small red plant called _Heraldo's Reverie_.

* * *

**_YK2: Bum bum bummmm... Obie Kabie! Thankies for reviewin' guys! And I'm sorry it took so long to get up! But.... HAPPY CHRISTMAS! That's if you celebrate it, of course! And, no, I meant to say HAPPY, not MERRY! _**

_**Surka: Just respond to your reviewers already, sheesh!**_

_**Dracon: She does tend to drag this out more than needed, eh?**_

_**YK2: Grrr... Fine!**_

**_Deplora: Eh heh... Did I give tha Squallikins plushie to Ezzy? Eh heh... (To self: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!) Welp... er... --tosses ya a box, 4' by 4', of Squallikins plushies-- Better? Thanks for reading, though! I'm glad you're likin' it!_**

**_Drakedragon: Hey! Glad you're liking it! Are my demons REALLY that perverted? Hee hee! I hang out with guys all the time, so I based 'em off my friends. Er... Chaos is based off of Brian, Hellmasker is based off of Brad, Death Gigas is based off of Princess (One of the ones I'm dedicatin' this to), and Gallion is based off of Seifer Clifton (See dedication). About the inspiration thing... If you know WHAT you want to write, then start putting it into words. Eh... this'll take too long for me to explain, I think. E-mail me and I'll help ya out! Check my profile for e-mail and such._**

**_Noriko: Yes, the story continues! Yeah, the demons are pretty much my comic relief in an otherwise serious story! Gott love 'em! Keep readin'!_**

**_Mistress Delavaire: GAH! Nice Vinnie and little Midget dude! NO SHOOT MEEEE! There! I updated! NO SHOOOOOOOT!_**

**_anno-okuoy: Glad you like it! You're gonna write a Yuffentine now? Must read! Keep readin'!_**

_**YK2: Fweh! Tough job.... So, keep readin', and reviewin', and makin' fun of Vinnie's demons! OH! And don't forget ta have a gravy-n-a-half X-mas... Sorry if I don't update for awhile, but... --Tosses out AVALANCHE posters-- There! Happy Holdiays, everybody!**_

_**TNT! AUDI!!!**_

_**Yuffie Kisaragi2, Dracon Fira, and Surka Sokyu**_


	5. A Cure For Immortality

_**Don't Cry**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

Disclaimer: I merely own this story and the story that I based this one off of. If you have not read _Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story_, then I would recommend doing so. Otherwise, you may be lost. This WAS going to be a short sequel, but it's gonna be longer than expected, I think... Welp, this is dedicated, once again, to some friends.

**Dedicated to:** Seifer Clifton & Princess Cloud

_**Chapter Five: A Cure For Immortality**_

_"So here we are  
__We are alone  
__There's weight on your mind  
__And I wanna know  
__The truth  
__If this is how you feel  
__Say it to me  
__If this was ever real  
__I want the truth  
__From you  
__Give me the truth  
__Even if it hurts me  
__I want the truth  
__From you  
__Give me the truth  
__Even if it hurts me  
__I want the truth..."  
_**_The Truth by Good Charlotte_**

The first thing Yuffie noticed about the plant was the thorns that seemed to be extremely sharp. "Vincent," she said softly, afraid to break the awe that her love was in. "Is this really the only way?" she asked.

He looked down at her. "What do you mean, Yuffie?"

She bit her lip in contemplation, then continued. "What if this doesn't work?"

Chaos stirred in his mind, willing him to tell her of the consequences. Vincent's scarlet eyes dropped to the ground. "If.. If this doesn't work, then... We won't live to know it."

Her stormy eyes widened. "So... We'll die!?"

The lord of the night instantly knew that she should have never even mentioned the herb. He continued staring at the ground until a petite hand tilted his chin upward slightly. Gray stared into crimson. "As long as I'm with you."

"Well," a beautiful voice said loudly, "I can promise two things..." The couple turned to see a woman with silver hair and silver eyes. "One: You'll both survive the potion. Two: That I can rid Vincent of his demons."

* * *

Chaos, Death Gigas, Gallion Beast, and Hellmasker all stood. _Is it...?_

_No, _Death Gigas replied. _That's not Na'agra. The girl's hair is not as long, nor are her pupils silver. This woman is not human, though. Perhaps she is another summon that has been released?_

Chaos closed his eyes to create a mental image. His scarlet eyes snapped open quickly and he looked over at Death Gigas, jaw slackened. Death Gigas looked to his comrade in confusion, but the superior demon merely shook the image out of his mind and continued to listen to the conversation that Vincent was having. If he was correct, however...

He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Yuffie looked at the new-comer in distrust, awe, and disbelief. "Who are you and where the hell did you come from?"

The woman, who looked to be in her early to mid-twenties, smiled perfectly and walked toward the two that stood less than a foot from the herb. Vincent pushed Yuffie behind him protectively. The woman stopped a mere three feet from them, making Vincent too uncomfortable, though the demons in his head all remained silent.

_No doubt listening,_ he mused to himself.

"My name is Claire, I am a herbalist from Mideel."

_"You must find an herb, then find the herbalist, Claire, in Mideel. Keep in mind that neither are easy to find and that Claire does not always makethis potion."_

Vincent's eyes widened ever-so-slightly as Yuffie clasped his right hand firmly in her own. "Then... You are who-"

"Yeah, I'm the herbalist that she told you to find. Although, she contacted me first. Once she told me that it was Yuffie, then I was eager to help."

The Wutain princess raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do I know you?"

Truthfully, Vincent was wondering the same thing.

Claire laughed, a beautiful, majestic sound that filled the cave like chiming bells. "I suppose not, but we are related." She laughed in delight. "It's so great to have finally met you!"

Yuffie was obviously confused beyond comprehension of any language. Her stormy eyes merely stared at the woman stoically, causing somewhat of an alarm in Vincent. Yuffie always had something to say. Why suddenly go dumb when even Vincent, himself, could think of many different sarcastic comments that she could make about the silver-haired woman's ramblings. _Say something,_ he willed her, but she did not respond.

Claire's eyes clouded over momentarily, then she floated -yes, floated!- over to the vampiress. She stretched out a pale hand to her "relative". Vincent felt Yuffie release his human hand and looked over at her in alarm. "Yuffie, are you sure-"

She grinned at him. It was one of those grins that she tossed at him when she was unsure but trying something anyway. Like the first time she took blood from a chocobo, the first time she drank blood, the first time she ever rode a chocobo - during their AVALANCHE days. He nodded but readied himself for a fight, Death Penalty sliding into his hand easily from beneath his black cloak.

Yuffie touched her hand with Claire's and visions sprang into her mind, almost like a movie. Claire's voice narrarated.

_Your grandmother, a woman who was supposed to have died long ago, is a woman that you now know as Gram. Her real name is Na'agra. She-_

* * *

Chaos looked over to Hellmasker, who nodded once. He agreed with what his brother thought. Gallion Beast, however, seemed reluctant to believe what his brother thought. _Are you sure that she is who you think she is? What if she's not?_

Chaos shook his head. _She is. She **must** be! How else would she be alive, Gallion? How else could she look so much like-_

_Like me?_ Death Gigas asked, red eyes glaring at his comrade. _You think that she is mine? That Na'agra and I... That she is our daughter?_

_If not your daughter, then your child's daughter, Gigas,_ Hellmasker said, serious for once. _How else could she look so much like Na'agra, yet be full summon?_

Death Gigas shook his head. _I... I am unsure._

* * *

Vincent watched as Yuffie pulled back from Claire, eyes wide and breathless. He knew that they did not need air, but it was a habit hard to break. She did not inhale, but stared at the other woman in scared disbelief.

"Yuffie," he started softly, taking hold of her arm gently in his claw, Death Penalty pointed at the herbalist. "Are you okay?"

She took in a breath, if only to speak to him. "I am fine, Vinnie," she told him softly. "But..." She smiled and shook her head. "We can become mortal again!" Her arms wrapped around his middle as she hugged him tightly. Vincent dropped his gun and returned the hug. Claire watched the two, mildly amused at the human affection playing out in front of her.

"So, are we ready, then?" she asked the couple of vampires.

* * *

It seemed like hours later, although it was only a few minutes, that they arrived in Mideel. Yuffie seemed somewhat distant, although cheery when she spoke. Vincent filed it under "Shocked" and continued to follow Claire to her home in the newly rebuilt city of Mideel. Silently, Vincent wondered what had happened when Claire took Yuffie's hand. Both women, it seemed, would not speak about it, however, leaving him alone to ponder. He was shaken from his thoughts when Claire announced their arrival at her home.

It was a small ranch-style house with Wutaian decor that amazed Yuffie. Some of the paintings on her walls were rare, some were home made, but wonderful. The couch was a Wutain futon with intricate carvings on the wood. Yuffie was in awe until Claire spoke again.

"I will need only two days to make the potion, not the month that Na'agra told you."

Yuffie smiled, but something seemed missing in her smile. It seemed happy enough, but is was not accompanied by the beautiful glimmer of joy in her stormy orbs. Vincent looked at her curiously; she replied with a smile of pure perfection.

Claire raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. "Uhm... About the demon removal..." Yuffie and Vincent looked over to her. "I'll take care of it when I do the potion, okay?"

Both nodded their approval. Yuffie turned to Vincent with a cheerful grin, one that she had worn during their AVALANCHE days to keep everyone else cheery after Aeris's death. He recognized the under tone of... of... _something_. He wasn't sure what, exactly, was wrong, but there was _something_ wrong.

"Would you mind if we went back to our home, then came back in two nights?" Yuffie asked, surprising her lover. He had expected her to want to stay as far away from the mansion as possible since she was always complaining about the "boring-ness" of it.

Claire nodded, a look of knowing in her eyes. Vincent was somewhat peeved that he, Yuffie's husband and lover, did not understand what was going on, but Claire, a woman whom they had met less than an hour before, understood perfectly well. A rumbling laugh erupted in his head and he mentally sighed. _I'm not in the mood for you, Hellmasker._

_Oh, but you may want to hear this, Vampy Boy. This is really interesting._

Vincent paused, wondering what could be so interesting that Hellmasker would bother him whilst trying to get more information about getting rid of his demons. _Fine. What is it, demon?_

Chaos spoke this time. _Your herbalist is a summon, Vincent._

_... What?_

Chaos laughed. _A summon. Y'know, those little red orbs-_

_I know what a summon is, Chaos. But... How is she a summon?_

Hellmasker giggled insanely. _Well, Vincent. Y'see... When a male summon and a female summon share that sometimes-not-so-special moment, they-_

Vincent growled inwardly, sending Hellmasker into another fit of giggles. Chaos, chuckling, finished what he was originally going to say. _Anyway, she is the daughter of Na'agra and... Heh heh... You'll never guess who..._

Vincent ran a hand over his garnet orbs. _Just tell me, Chaos. I'm in no mood for guessing games._

Chaos grumbled, but finally gave in and told Vincent. _Death Gigas is her father. What's even better is... He didn't know he had a kid! Oh and-_

_I'm not in the mood to hear about your gossip, Chaos._

Offended, the demon scoffed. _Well, fine then, you damn prick. I won't tell you anything else._ He disappeared into the recesses of his master's mind, grumbling the whole time.

Vincent looked over at Yuffie, who was sitting on Claire's futon, staring into space like something was bothering her. Her stormy eyes caught his attention, they were clouded over in thought. He knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his hand and claw. "Yuffie?"

She looked at him, head cocked slightly to the left in curiosity. Silver eyes watched from the doorway, shadows dancing across her face in the lamp light that lit her home. "Yeah, Vinnie?" Yuffie's sweet, innocent tone sent chills through the albino's spine.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled carefully. "Fine, Vinnie."

He nodded once, not fully believing her. She leaned forward, kissing him lightly. "I'm fine," she assured him.

* * *

**YK2: Welp, that's the chapter. Kinda short, and I'm sorry...**

**Surka: I think you're losing your touch, Meh...**

**Dracon: For once, I must agree with Surka. You're over-working yourself with school.**

**YK2: Geh... Is it bad when my muses start telling me to take a break? Anyways, I may or may not update for awhile... I'll try to before my birthday (Sweet Sixteen!!!) on Jan. 15. No promises though!**

**_Mistress Delavaire: Eh heh... Don't let him get me! GRAH! --Goes into hiding-- Please save me, Reno! --Reno appears with a gun-- YAY! Keep reading!_**

**_Lone Gunmen: Glad you're liking it! And it's more serious because I didn't plan this one out the way I did the other. Hope it's not too serious! Keep readin'!_**

**YK2: Woo-hoo! Boredom really bites... And so does Writer's Block... Bleh... Anyways! I might be putting up another story sometime within the next month. For some odd reason, I've been wanting to write a Reffie again...**

**Reno: Oh merciful gods...**

**YK2: Oh, yeah! Meet mynew body guards! Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena (Careful of the blonde, she's bitchy).**

**Elena: I AM NOT!**

**Surka: Well, let the people review now, Meh.**

**YK2: Obie Kabie! Till Next Time! AUDI!!!**

**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Surka Sokyu, & Dracon Fira... OH! And the Turks-**


	6. Revealing Secrets

_**Don't Cry**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

Disclaimer: I merely own this story and the story that I based this one off of. If you have not read _Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story_, then I would recommend doing so. Otherwise, you may be lost. This WAS going to be a short sequel, but it's gonna be longer than expected, I think... Welp, this is dedicated, once again, to some friends.

**Dedicated to:** Seifer Clifton & Princess Cloud

_**Chapter Six: Revealing Secrets**_

_"We walk the narrow path  
__Beneath the smoking skies  
__Sometimes, barely tell the difference  
__Between darkness and the light  
__Do we have faith  
__In what we believe?  
__The truest test is one we cannot  
__One we cannot see  
__I hear poundin' feet in  
__The streets below and  
__And the women cryin' and  
__And the children moan and  
__There's somethin' wrong  
__It's hard to believe that love will prevail_

_It won't rain all the time  
__The sky won't fall forever  
__And though the night seems long  
__Your tears won't fall forever  
__-** "It Can't Rain all the Time" **Jane Siberry **("The Crow Soundtrack")**_

Yuffie looked over at Claire, who smiled and nodded her approval for their departure. Yuffie smiled her thanks and took Vincent's hand, disappearing into the night. Claire sat on her couch, eyes thoughtful. _Perhaps... Perhaps I should not have told her,_ she thought silently, staring at a picture on her wall.

"But you were justified to do so," her mother's voice said from the doorway. "If she does not agree, then Vincent keeps Chaos, Gallion Beast, and Hellmasker."

The young woman looked over at her maternal unit, eternally youthful; eternally beautiful. "But... She seems so distraught and... and..."

"Ignore that and think of what it would be like to actually _live_, child! With her body, you can get any man you've ever wanted!"

She sighed, cursing her lineage mentally. To be mortal, that was her dream! She had every right to do so, right? Right? ...So why did she feel so bad about it? She had seen the terrified look on Yuffie's face when she made the proposition, heard the doubts in the vampiress's mind, but she had not thought that Yuffie would object. And she was right.

* * *

Vincent heard Yuffie walking around upstairs, even as he sat reading a book at the kitchen table. Something was obviously on her mind. First, she wanted to return to the ShinRa Mansion. Second, she was not talking about what Claire had told her and _everyone_ knew that Yuffie Kisaragi was **horrible** at keeping secrets. Most of all, though... She had not even so much as looked at her lover once thy had reached the house. Instead, she had disappeared upstairs and started doing... Leviathon knows what! He was starting to believe that Yuffie did not want to become mortal again. Or, at the very least, that something was so terribly wrong that he should get her to tell him.

With that last thought as fuel, Vincent Valentine made up his mind to go talk to her. He strode up the staris, taking two steps at a time. "Yuffie," he bellowed, knowing that she would be going to sleep soon, for it was almost dawn.

"Yeah," she called from the room where the secret door to the basement was. He looked in and saw her wearing only a black sports bra and shorts. "Whatcha need, Vinnie-kun?"

He followed her as she went to their room in the basement... What used to be the crypt. They had moved their bed down there to keep her from becoming a crispy critter. "What is wrong? Something is going on, I can sense it, but you won't tell me. Why?"

She remained silent, mulling over his words and what she had heard from Claire. "It's just that..." She shook her head quickly. "I'm not allowed to tell you. If I tell you then... Then... You might have to keep Gallion, Chaos, and Hellmasker."

"And Death Gigas," he added unconsciously, but looked at her oddly when she paused in the middle of the ocrridor and shook her head. "What?"

Her gray eyes looked at him, filled with un-shed tears, over her shoulder. "Not Gigas... The others will stay with you if I tell you, but he won't. He's... He's Claire's father."

Vincent nodded silently, knowing that Death Gigas was Claire's father. "Yes, but what does he have to do with you?"

She sighed, her eyes dropping to stare at the steely blue stone beneath her socked feet. "I... I can't tell you, Vincent. If she finds out, you'll never be rid of-"

"I don't care!" he erupted suddenly, then took a deep breath to steady himself. "Yuffie," he said softly, walking up behind her and resting his hand and claw on her shoulders. "If it is making you this upset, then it is not worth being rid of them. I have had them for over thirty years, what will a hundred more hurt?"

He felt her shoulders shake as she began to sob. He turned her gently and allowed her to cry into his cotton-covered chest. Vincent murmured soft words, trying to hush her. _What is it?_ he willed her to tell him. _Why are you so upset? What does Gigas have to do with you?_

_Claire... She wants me to become a hostess... A body for her to be inside of. If I do so, then she'll allow you to be rid of your demons in exchange for my body to be at her disposal._ Her sobs slowly faded as she clung to him like a child.

He stared at the top of her head, eyes unfocused as he thought about what she had just told him. In exchange to be mortal, to be rid of his demons, she was silling to... She was going to accept a demon? She was going to allow herself years of nightmares and a lifetime that equalled an eternity? Without a word, he stood there with her in his arms, both quiet. "You... You didn't have to do that, Yuffie," he told her softly. "I nearly killed you, turned you into a vampire... And you never complained, Yuffie. If anything, you don't owe me, I owe you."

She looked up at him, tear stains on her porcelain cheeks. "Vincent... I love you. I'll do anything for you."

He smiled gently at her, tilting her chin upward with his bronze claw. "I know this, yuffie. But you don't need to prove your love to me. Why should you make all of these sacrifices when I have made none? I love you. Yuffie, you do not have to do this for me... And I will not allow you to do this."

She stared at him, her gray eyes nearly black in the dimly lit corridor. "Oh, gawds, Vincent," she sobbed, burrying her face in his chest again. _I just want to be human again. I want you to be human again. I want our friends to talk to us like we're normal, not be afraid of us!_

Vincent held her close, not ever wanting to let her go. _I know, Yuffie... So do I.

* * *

_

Night came once again, leaving Yuffie to awaken in the crypt-turned-bed room. She saw her lover sleeping beside her and smiled tenderly at his snoozing form. His black locks were spread about their bed behind him as he lay facing her. It contrasted so perfectly with his paper white complexion. She silently vowed to get a tan when they became mortals again. Of course, a little thing like demons would not deter her from her quest. Sure, maybe two deranged summons were toying with her emotions, but surely there was another way. Right?

_Yuffie, come quickly!_

She sat up, looking around for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?" she asked, her soft voice echoing eerily about their room.

_It is me, Claire... You and Vincent have twenty-four hours until the potion is ready, but... I can ive you what I have and tell you what to do. If I do that, then you won't have to be a my hostess._

The ninja bit her lip in contemplation. Could she trust the summon, her great-aunt? Perhaps she should wait until Vincent awoke, then talk it over with him. But he was sleeping so peacefully. Everything was so confusing! She liked it better when she was on a quest and accidentally ran into Vincent in the ShinRa mansion, soaked to the bone, her chocobo being very pissed.

_Poor Charlemagne..._

She could hear Claire sigh impatiently. _Wake him! Hurry!_

Frowning, the ninja vampiress did so. "Vincent! Vinnie, get up. Claire says I can forego the whole demon in me thing and still become mortal... C'mon, lazy! Get yer ass up!"

He cracked open one crimson orb, slightly confused at her hurried explanation. "What?"

_Tell him that I can rid him of his demons and both of you of your vampire syndrome if you get over here pronto. Mother is out for awhile, but-_

Yuffie quickly relayed this to her lover, who seemed suspicious. "What if it is merely a trap?" he muttered, not fully-believing the summon.

"What if it's not?" the ninja countered. "I know how to handle myself if it is. Besides, you'll be with me."

After seeing her cocky grin, the vampire made up his mind. "Fine. We shall see what she wants."

* * *

_**YK2: Oh Leviathon! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I had all these nifty ideas for Reffies, then I started working on another fic caled "In Another's Arms" about Reno/Yuffie/Vincent!**_

_**Reno: She had writer's block.**_

_**YK2: Shut up! They don't need to know that!**_

_**Elena: Just repsond to the reviewrs!**_

**_Charles Xavier: I'm back! And, no, I won't stop writing this year! I promise! Keep reading!_**

**_Mistress Delevaire: Absopositively! Hee hee! Thankies for tying up yer rabid muses... Although I wouldn't mind Vinnie-kun being free.. Just take away his gun! Ha ha!_**

**_Lone Gunmen: So un-fair! You're older than me! Sorry I didn't update earlier! As my... er.. evil body guard said, I had Writer's Block! PLEASE KEEP READING! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_SmarkAlek: Hey! A new face! Glad you're liking it! Please, don't give up on me! I'm updating as fast as I'm getting these chapppies finished!_**

**_Rogue Mistress: Gawd, not you! Just kidding! You know I love ya! Keep readin', brat!_**

_**YK2: Okay, keep readin'! And REVIEW!**_

_**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Surka Sokyu, & Dracon Fira**_


	7. Mortality is a Wound, Immortality Never ...

Don't Cry

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

Disclaimer: I merely own this story and the story that I based this one off of. If you have not read _Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story_, then I would recommend doing so. Otherwise, you may be lost. This is just a short sequel... Or at least I _think_ that it'll be a short sequel. Welp, this is dedicated, once again, to a friend.

**Dedicated to:** Seifer Clifton and Princess Cloud

_**Chapter Seven: Mortality is a Wound, Immortality never fades**_

_"Never leave me." "No I won't.  
__Nor you either." "No I'll stay  
__As long as you do. Then I'll die  
__The afternoon of that same day."  
__"Ho, ho" "I mean it. Not on night  
__Without you, not one single hour  
__Even of dusk, the sweetest time  
__Before the first familiar star."  
__"The star will miss you." "Not as much  
__As someone else that knows its name."  
__"I wonder which it will be."  
__"Both will know, if we still dream."_

_-Mark Van Doren, **"Never Leave Me**_

The first thing that Yuffie noticed about the air oustide was that it was crisp, clean. Like someone had decided to pack up all of the firewood because it was suddenly too hot. She did not like that at all. It was too cold for people to go without heat, too cold for the snow to be fully melted in Nibelheim. Then again...

"Yuffie" a deep voice asked. "Are you awake"

She blinked and looked around, finding herself on a sofa in the home of an herbalist named Claire. "Where- What- How"

Crimson eyes softened as he helped her stand. "We are in Mideel at Claire's. She is writing the intructions for the potion, my love."

Gray eyes studied the form across the room. She looked so normal, save for the weird silver hair that was awfully similar to General Sephiroth's. That thought cause the ninja vampiress to shudder involuntarily. Vincent looked down at her inquisitively but she shrugged off the thought and grinned cheerfully. "We're gonna be mortal again" she whispered gleefully.

He nodded, a small smile upon his sharp features. "And I... I shall be rid of these demons."

* * *

Chaos stretched leisurely, both he and Gallion Beast speaking of people they would like to inhabit. Death Gigas merely sat alone, staring at his hands, so grotesque, in depression. _What is wrong, my friend?_ Hellmasker asked, his Junon accent causing Gigas to chuckle lightly.

_Nothing, Hellmasker. I was merely wondering if there is a cure for stupidity._ He indicated toward the other two summons. _They wish to inhabit Lord Godo and Reeve Johnson. That will never happen._

_True,_ Hellmasker said, then shrugged. _Try to act as if you are happy to be gone from Valentine's hellish mind. Yu will get to see Na'agra, no?_

_Yes,_ Death Gigas said, something similar to a smirk on his face, but it quickly faded. _I wish only to be mortal, though._

Hellmasker stared at him in confusion. _Mortality is a wound that becomes infected, Gigas. Surely you do not wish to be mortal!_

_Ah, my friend, but immortality never fades... Leaving us stranded for all time on a desolate Planet that hath no love for demons... Nor for summons._

Chaos joined them, followed shortly by Gallion Beast. _What is this depression that I sense?_ Chaos joked heartily, the happiness easily detected in his uncharacteristic grins and laughter.

_Not depression, Chaos, just... the meanderings of one's mind,_ Death Gigas said with a sigh.

* * *

"There."

Yuffie looked up from her seat on the lovely futon at her great-aunt... Who looked younger that Yuffie. "There, what?"

"Finished," the silver-haired woman said with a smile. "All you have to do is wait until midnight tomorrow night and drink the potion. I wrote down the directions for Vincent's demon removal." She grimaced and turned to the vampire. "It will hurt, that much I can promise, but it will work with a few minutes. The pain will subside in roughly an hour."

Yuffie bit her lip and looked at her lover, who returned her gaze evenly. "Are you sure you want to do this" she asked him.

"I am positive, Yuffie."

She nodded. "Okay, then..." She turned to Claire, tears once again in her gray eyes. "Thank you, Claire." Quickly, she hugged the summon, then both she and Vincent were gone.

Claire bit her lip until it bled, worried for them. _I only hope that Mama doesn't find out... Or not until you're finished at least.

* * *

_

_Can I at least have some privacy?_ Hellmasker growled at the other three demonic summons. _I would like to try to remember things by myself!_

Chaos huffed and crossed his arms across a well-chiselled chest. _Hmmm... I know what body I want,_ he announced.

Death Gigas sighed and rolled his eyes. _The body of a god? Because I hear that Da Chao is looking for a new replacement._

_Hardy har har,_ the demon growled at his comrade. _I want a body that is plain and normal. I wonder if we will be forced to stay like this, though._ He looked down at himself in disgust. _I would like to blend in **slightly** with the inferior humans._

_Didn't those inferior humans capture us?_ Hellmasker joked. _I mean... Hells, they got us like we were nothing, no?_

_Don't remind me,_ Gallion Beast groaned. _I will never forget those damned orbs! I think that they caused me to hurt worse than riding a chocobo in full knight's armor!_

The other three laughed, Death Gigas knowing that this would be the last time any of them got to sit around inside Vincent's head and have a good bashing session on life. Shortly, they would be fighting... Then, they would be free. _I want to look like I used to,_ he said softly. _Like a human, but still have the ability to cast spells._

Hellmasker nodded. _Monsier, I feel the same way! I enjoyed being a samurai who made a living in the city of Junon. Though their dialect has changed much since I lived there._

_Well, I'm going to take up chocobo farming!_ Gallion beast announced proudly.

The others stared at him for a few minutes, then burst out laughing loudly. They were so loud that Vincent was awaken by their guffawing.

_Some people are trying to sleep,_ he scolded them. _You have less than... sixteen hours. I believe that you can behave until then._

Chaos only laughter harder at this, but soon quieted down. _Well, ChocoGallion, what, pray tell, kind of chocobos?_

_The kind that knights don't ride._

This caused the laughter to return. It had been so long since the four of them had gotten along well enough to be sarcastic and crack jokes. Since before they were captured, surely. Death Gigas had to admit that he was going to miss his comrades. They had been through, quite literally, hell together and were about to go their separate ways. It was a lot like graduating from high school, one might say. Even though they promise to stay in touch, they don't. No PHS calls, no e-mails, no letters... No, they would not know each other in fifty years, when they would still look that same as they did now. They would not know each other in a hundred years.

This thought had crossed all of their minds, but none dared to speak it aloud. They each knew that it was the truth. That these sixteen hours were their last together. They were not going to waste them fighting. Instead, they spoke of the past, laughing at smart ass comments - usually from Hellmasker or Gallion Beast - and adding their own ideas on what the future may hold.

* * *

Vincent awoke after Yuffie for the second night in a row. She was dressed in a pair of camouflaged pants and a green tee-shirt, her hair pulled back out of her face with an elastic band that normally resided on the end of her hair brush. She grinned at him. If she was nervous, then she was doing one hell of a good job covering it up.

"What time is it?" he asked her, sitting up slowly.

She shrugged. "Eleven-fifteen. I did what the directions told me to do, so..." She held up her hands, her index and middle fingers crossed super stitiously.

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her chastely. "All will be fine," he told her.

She sighed. "I know."

Vincent dressed in his norm of black jeans and a black cotton tee-shirt, then walked up the stairs with his beloved. They went up the stairs to the second floor, then back downstairs to their kitchen. Vincent was reminded of how horribly their home was built. And how dumbly.

They sat at the island in the middle of their kitchen talking for what seemed like forever. They shared their fears, their hopes, their dreams. Yuffie wanted to have children, of which Vincent agreed. Vincent wanted to move away from Nibelheim, of which Yuffie was uncertain of. She liked it there in the small town. After all, Cloud and Tifa were in Costa del Sol, Cid and Shera in Rocket Town, Nanaki in Cosmo Canyon, Barret and Marlene in Corel... They had friend in nearly every town! Why move there?

"Not every town" he replied. "What about... Kalm"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Kalm" she repeated somewhat dumbly. "It's so... so..."

"Calm?" he suggested.

Rolling her eyes, she kicked him lightly in the shin. "That was lame, Vinnie. It's kinda boring, though. Not a lot to do."

"A good place to raise children," he added.

She bit her lip in contemplation before finally nodding in agreement. "Okay, you win. We'll sell this place and move to Kalm."

A loud _Ding!_ startled them both from their conversation. They looked at each other, then Yuffie went to the dining room, where two full bottles rest upon the hard wood table. They were labelled in Vincent's spidery hand writing so that she did not accidentally drink his and rid herself of life.

Vincent wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "At the same time" he suggested.

She grinned and went up on her tip toes to kiss him passionately. "For luck" she explained with a grin. They took their own bottles in their hands and looked into each others eyes. "One..."

"Two..."

* * *

_Three!_

The first sensation that ripped through the four demons was that of being violently ill. They all fell to all fours, gasping for breath. Chaos cursed loudly as he started to lose consciousness for the first time in thirty years.

* * *

**_YK2: Kay! That's a wrap!_**

_**Reno: WAIT! That's not fair! You left 'em with a cliff-hanger!**_

_**Surka: All's fair in love and fic-fic, Re-Boy!**_

_**Dracon: And All's DEFINITELY fair in YK2's fics.**_

_**Elena: They're going to die, aren't they?**_

_**All: ELENA!**_

_**Elena: WHAT?**_

_**Reno: You talk too much.**_

**_NeonRaine: Here's more! I'm glad that you like it, so keep reading. Only one -sniffle- more chappie..._**

**_LoneGunmen: Yuffentines are gravy-ness to the max! Heh... That's MeGGese for "Totally awesome" or whatever other preppy phrase you wish to insert there. I've written a few Yuffentines (Obviously), but I love Reffies, Squffies, and Sqelphies (FF8) too! OH! And the oh-so rare Yuffie/Sephiroth if they're AU or tactfully written. None of that crap 'bout him comin' back and suddenly bein' head over heels for our fave ninja! Aywho1 I'm glad you're still liking this fic! ONE MORE CHAPPIE!_**

_**YK2-Sigh- Obie kabie, ya'll! Keep reading, keep reviewing, keep Yuffentines close to your heart forever! (Watch.. In, like, 50 years, I'll STILL be writing these darn fan fics... I'm so hopeless! I think I need a life...)**_

_**Surka: Read!**_

_**Dracon: Enjoy!**_

_**Turks: (Minus Elena, who's bound and gagged): Review!**_

_**Tseng: And no flames, else I shall bring the wrath of the Turks upon thine heads.**_

_**YK2: Errr.. Yeeeeaaaahhh... Till Next Time, yos! AUDI!**_

_**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Surka Sokyu, Dracon Fira the TURKS-**_


	8. Eternity

Don't Cry

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

Disclaimer: I merely own this story and the story that I based this one off of. If you have not read _Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story_, then I would recommend doing so. Otherwise, you may be lost. This is just a short sequel... Or at least I _think_ that it'll be a short sequel. Welp, this is dedicated, once again, to a friend.

**Dedicated to:** Seifer Clifton and Princess Cloud

_**Chapter Eight: Eternity**_

_To the other side of the farthest star  
__To the outermost dark, then on and on  
__And on to where pure nothing is -  
__If that can be, if that can be -  
__I send your name with a heart around it  
__To hang on a wall of the world, ah, me._

_But only your name. I keep you here  
__In the innermost quiet of my own mind  
__Where nothing save pure brightness is -  
__If that can be, if that can be -  
__I keep you here with no world round us:  
__Only your body and mine, ah, me._

_- Mark Van Doren, **"Valentine"**_

Sunlight...

No darkness surrounded the girl who lay motionless on the floor. It was so bright that it stung her eyes as she opened them. The second thing she noticed, however, was something to rejoice about. Her head ached as the blood pounded in her left temple loudly. She had a pulse. Since there was once again a pulse in her once-undead body and she had not burst into flames in the bright morning sunlight, Yuffie figured that it was safe to assume that she was mortal again...

"Vince" she asked softly, sitting up from her awkward position on the floor. Instead of the tall man that she had expected to see laying beside her, she saw five men in black outfits. One was Vincent, but the other four...

A man that was about the same height as her lover sat up, his short spikey black hair and goatee giving him a modern look. "Holy fuck, that hurt," he growled in a deep voice.

"Who are you?"

He looked at her. "Oh, shit! It _did_ work!" He leapt deftly to his feet. "I am Hellmasker, Yuffie. Only.. I'm human." He grinned and looked at his tall form. "Hot damn! I look good, no?"

She laughed at him, then nodded. "Yes, you look goodas a human. I'd say that you're about... twenty-five or so."

The next man awake was shorter than Hellmasker but had long flowing auburn hair and green eyes. "I... I am myself once again," he said in utter amazement. His emerald eyes caught sight of Yuffie and he grinned sheepishly. "Death Gigas, Lady Yuffie, at your service. But you may call me Nathaniel, for that was my name when I was to wed Na'agra."

"Pleasure, Nathaniel."

The next to arise was taller than both previous and had long ebony locks and red-tinted brown eyes. Yuffie grinned at him and he studied himself, obviously happy to be back to normal... Or as normal as one may be after having demons and being a vampire. He smiled at his lover, then took her in his arms and swung her around childishly. "It worked," he breathed in awe. "It worked."

She laughed loudly, happy to see him smiling, to feel a pulse within him once again. "Yes, Vincent! It worked!" she squealed in delight. "We're humans again! And you don't have them inside your head anymore!"

"Ahem..."

The couple stopped, looking at a newly awaken Chaos, who looked similar to Vincent, save for theobsidian eyes. "Pleasure to meet you in person, Valentine. I am Chaos, also known as Heraldo."

The final person to get up was, undoubtedly, Gallion Beast, who was the shortest of the lot, only being five feet and seven inches tall. He had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Dude," he said in disbelief. "I'm human."

Yuffie laughed helplessly. "He- He- He said dude! He needs to move to Costa del Sol near Teef and Spikes"

They all joined in with her laughing, mainly because they were happy to be free... Eventually, they all wondered outside to allow sunlight to hit their skin, to breathe the cool Nibelheim air, to actually _feel_ alive.

Yuffie kissed Vincent chastely and sighed. "So... To Kalm, then?"

Chaos turned to look once again at the couple, a smug smirk on his face. "Guess this means I'm not going to be around to pester you, Valentine."

Vincent nodded, his red-tinted eyes meeting Chaos's black. "You'll need new names," he said.

Gallion Beast nodded. "One step ahead of ya. I'm Derek Marzell, soon-to-be chocobo farmer."

Nathaniel rolled his emerald orbs. "You weren't kidding about that?"

"Hell no! That sounds like fun, man" Derek grinned at Yuffie. "Until next we meet, Mystery Ninja," he said, kissing her hand. "Adios, Valentine." He turned and strode down the road, whistling as he walked toward the mountains.

Next was Hellmasker, who grinned sheepishly at Yuffie. "Heh... I'm Monsier William Ghallietto. I suppose I shall become a mercenary for now. Sounds good, no?" He kissed her hand, then nodded his goodbye to Vincent. "Farewell, madam and monsier." With that, he walked out of the town, hands in his pockets.

Death Gigas (Nathaniel) smiled at the couple. "I... I shall find my Na'agra and resume my previous name, Nathaniel Leonardo Cross... Nathan will do." He bowed politely. "Glad to have met you, Yuffie. And you, Vincent..." He grinned. "Excuse how I am, I was trapped in an orb for a millenia, then in a man's head for thirty plus years."

"Of course," Vincent said, a faint smile on his lips. "Farewell, Nathaniel."

"Goodbye."

Chaos was last, taking a deep breath and looking around through squinted eyes. "Guess it's my turn, huh?"

"Looks like it," Yuffie replied. She smiled up at him, her gray eyes catching his attention. He had always loved those eyes, just as much as Vincent.

"Don't suppose I could get a hug or something, could I?"

Yuffie looked at him through narrowed eyes for a moment, then flashed him a toothy smile. "I guess," she said slowly in mock distrust. She knew that this man that stood before her, previously a demon, had saved her lief as many times as Vincent and that she at least owed him a hug. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, not failing to notice how un-like Vincent his hug was.

He returned the hug then pulled away and looked over to his former host. "Take good care of her, Valentine. If I find out that you let something happen to this gray-eyed angel, I'll return to kick your ass... Ya hear?"

Vincent nodded with a faint smile as he wrapped an arm around his love's waist protectively. "Believe me, Chaos, I will never let anything happen to her."

The tall man nodded, then smiled at Yuffie. "Y'know, when this all goes to hell, call up Ole Heraldo!" With a laugh, he turned and walked out of town with Nathaniel, both laughing and joking as if they were brothers. Yuffie looked up at Vincent and smiled, her smile getting bigger when he returned it.

"Derek, Nathaniel, William, and Heraldo... I have a sneaking suspicion that we'll be hearing those names in the future," she said, causing the man to laugh. "For now, though... I need warmer clothes! It's cold!"

Laughing, Vincent and Yuffie went back into their home, making plans to get to Kalm and find a new house, planning their _official_ marriage, and planning on calling Cid... Yuffie still owed that old coot a hell of a lot for sticking by her side even though she was a vampiress.

_**fin.**_

_**YK2: THE END! MWAHAHAHA. HA.. HA... HA... Ha... ha... -breaks down and sobs-**_

_**Reno: Oh dear gods...**_

_**Surka: It's over, all! And now she's gonna cry. So...**_

**_Lone Gunmen: Did you really think that I'd kill them all off? I only killed off a main character in, like, two stories! But I could never kill off my characters in this fic-fic! Thankies so muck for likin' and reviewin' my fic! You're right about the Claeris and CloTi stuff... I definitely got burnt out on that. And some of the Cloud-Yuffie stuff makes me gag. Granted, I _did_ write a Cloud-Yuffie once... I think I need shot for that._**

**_Mistress Delavaire: My gawd! I need that URL -glares at the REAL Yuffie- GIMME NOW! Heh... Anywho! I know ALLLLLL about writer's block... and it sucks big time. Listen to lots and lots and lots of music! BTW: Don't worry 'bout not reviewing every chappie! I usually forget to review stories! Eh heh... TNT!_**

**_Me/Nambre: YESSS! I love writing cliffies! I used to see how many chapters I could end with cliffies just for sport! Anywho! Glad you're liking it! Uhm... I like kitties just fine, thank you! (Maybe that's why I work at a vet clinic... Meh-shrugs-) Thankies for your review!_**

**_G. Zan: Huzzah! 'Fab Four'? Heh heh heh... I like that. I might hafta steal that phrase sometime! Of course I wouldn't let the demons die! They're the best demons in the anime biz-shrugs- Mainly 'cause they belong in Vinnie's head, but MEH! Anywho! Glad you liked both stories. I tried to pick somethng that no one else has done or thought of. Vinnie becoming a Vampire, but with added features, is kinda common, I'm afraid. -sighs- I tried!_**

**_NeonRaine: So calm and collected... Heh... Okay, you made it to the last chapter. Was it up to par?_**

_**YK2: Wow... So many people ACTUALLY liked my story? And I thought that sequels were supposed to slump-sticks her tongue out at that reviewer who made fun of her sequel- BLEEHHH! Look! A total of twenty-six reviews as of right now! COOLIO!**_

_**Elena: Was my line so horrible, Lone Gunmen? YESSS! I did my job right! Rude! Didja hear that?**_

_**Rude: ...**_

_**Reno: Shut up, Elena.**_

_**Tseng: I am supposed to say thank you to...**_

_**Yeyana Valentine  
**__**Ezri-Candy  
**__**Ashley Moose  
**__**Mistress Delevaire  
**__**Rogue Mistress  
**__**Noriko  
**__**Drakedragon  
**__**Deplora  
**__**Lone Gunmen  
**__**Charles Xavier  
**__**SmartAlek  
**__**NeonRaine  
**__**Me/Nambre  
**__**G. Zan**_

_**Reno-reading from a script- And a special thanks to:**_

_**Brian "Zell"  
**__**Princess Cloud  
**__**Seifer Clifton  
**__**Bradla Strife**_

_**Reno-continues reading from script- For allowing YK2 to use your personalities.**_

_**Rude: ... And to Boo, our flamer... You were wrong.**_

_**YK2-sobbing- I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**Dracon andSurka-stare- Uhm... Till next that we meet! Audi!**_

_**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Surka Sokyu, Dracon Fira the Turks-**_


	9. Eplilogue: For Every Person There Is A D...

Don't Cry

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

Disclaimer: I merely own this story and the story that I based this one off of. If you have not read _Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story_, then I would recommend doing so. Otherwise, you may be lost. This is the epilogue of the sequel... If you're jumping in here, you're totally lost.

**Dedicated to:** **G. Zan** _(Decided to make this epilogue for you since you gave me the idea! Hope it's up to par!)_

_**Prologue: For Every Person There Is A Different Ending**_

_But You and I, through burning plains,  
__Through the darkness of the earth,  
__Affirm this world, its people,  
__The heavens that gave them birth,  
__The breath that passes between us,  
__This alter where we stand,  
__All those things made larger by  
__The promise of woman to man._

_-** "A Wedding Song Reprise" **Dragon Lance (Chronicles?) Vol. III  
_

Gray orbs stared into the gray orbs in the mirror. The sun shone brightly in the open window, reflecting off of her glittering make-up. The woman to her left was fluffing and fussing over the long white dress, tsking and tutting about this and that. But the woman paid her no mind, instead she savored the warmth of the mid-evening summer sun seeping through the window of her father figure's spare bedroom. Her hair, having been cut more than a month before, hung in a single straight layer to her shoulders, sunny highlights just beginning to reappear after so long in the dark. The older woman stood and gazed lovingly at the young woman.

"You're gorgeous," she said, smoothing a strand of the bride's hair. "You're gorgeous, and intelligent, and all-around perfect."

The younger woman's face became a vibrant shade of Crayola red. "Thanks, Shera... Are you sure that you and Cid are ready to deal with our chocobos? Kay-Girl is horrible when it comes to being polite."

The woman laughed, her age showing through the crinkles at the edges of her dark eyes. "No problem, Yuffie! Besides, I'm pretty sure that Lacey is in love with Vincent's Tommy Boy."

Yuffie smiled and straightened her back more than her relaxed stance so that she could breathe in the somewhat gothic-style corset wedding dress she wore. Could it have only been six months before when she was still a vampiress? Had it only been five and a half months since she saw sunlight for the first time in... GAWD! How long _had_ she been a vampiress?Two years?Clearing her mind of these thoughts, she thought about the totally hot man that was probably fidgeting with his best man chuckling at him from down the aisle, awaiting the Maid of Honor.

A man walked in wearing a black suit and crimson tye. His blonde, white-streaked hair was combed neatly, the cigarette and scent of nicotine gone from him, his sky blue eyes gazing proudly at the young woman whom he treated as his own daughter. She grinned at him nervously, not used to wearing dresses, let alone a long dress, complete with train. He smiled back at her, swallowing the lump in his throat. He sure as _hell_ was not going to break down in front of her!

"You look great, Yuffie," he managed after a few moments. She seemed to let out a breath. "But don't let that get to ya or nothin'. I'm not goin' soft, y'know."

She smiled charmingly at him. "Oh, I would _never_ say _that!_"

Shera sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Okay, Yuffie... I'm going to go take my seat before Tifa takes it, all right?"

Yuffie laughed and nodded. "Sure, Shera."

As the older woman exited, another woman came in. Her long silver hair was up in a stylish bun, her dress a beautiful shade of crimson that made her skin shimmer brilliantly. "Hello, Yuffie," she said, her red heels in one hand and her bouquet in the other. She noticed Yuffie's up-raised eyebrow and shrugged. "I don't like heels. Thought I'd put 'em on before I go down the aisle, then take 'em off after the ceremony."

The bride laughed and hugged her newest friend. "Okay, Claire, whatever you say."

The silver-eyed summon returned the hug, then stepped back to survey her friend. "Hmmm... You're not going to do something with your hair?" Yuffie shrugged. "Okay, then... Mind if I do soemthing with it really quick"

Cid groaned. "Just don't take all damn day! We wanna get this show started within the next twenty minutes! Vince's gettin' jittery and'll prob'ly take off if we don't hurry the fuck up."

* * *

The groom was standing in the Highwinds' back yard, where the small ceremony was to take place. Of course, he had a clear view of everyone there. Derek - Gallion Beast was how Vincent would always remember him - was sitting on the left side wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose tucked into his pocket, a pretty, fair-haired lady sitting beside him in a pale blue dress. She had large, round blue eyes and a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

Nathaniel sat with Na'agra, fingers interlaced with the summon's, wearing a dark blue suit. Na'agra wore a silver, slimming halter dress that matched her eyes and hair. Vincent knew that she was only there because Death Gigas and Claire had begged her. In truth, the former vampire could not have cared less if she had shown up. She had tried to destroy Yuffie's life! He only remained calm because Yuffie had pleaded with him to do so.

Monsier William sat on the other side of Nathaniel wearing a white suit, a red shirt underneath, and lime green tye. Vincent had to chuckle at the sight. Leave it to Hellmasker to do something so ridiculous.

To Vincent's left, as he faced the aisle, would be the ring leader of the former summons, Heraldo Chaos. He decided to keep the name Chaos... After all, that was the name he was known best by. He wore a black suit that matched Vincent's, but wore a red tye whereas Vincent wore a white tye.

On the right side sat Tifa and Cloud Strife, both wearing ShinRa blue, he noticed. It was humorous that, even thoguh they hated the evil company, they wore that navy blue still. Beside them sat Barret, Elmyra, and a nearly-grown Marlene Wallace. They were all dressed up as well. Nanaki sat in front of the first row, his one golden eyes taking in the scene. Reeve, of course, sat with his prided "Trio" his new name for the Turks, in the front row, next to where Cid, Shera, and Lacey Highwind would be sitting.

He heard the music start and swallowed hard as Lacey Highwind tottered down the aisle with her mother, then they took their seats beside Reeve, Reno, Rude, and Elena. Next came Claire and Heraldo, who looked rather... good... together. Vicnent blinked his red-tinted brown orbs once to clear away that thought. As soon as they were situated, Cid and Yuffie came down the aisle. Vincent's breath was taken away at the sight of his bride, his love, his Yuffie.

She smiled at him and continued down the aisle, her father figure giving her away. As soon as she touched his hand, everyone else faded away and the rest of the ceremony was a beautiful blur of colors until the reception. They had a _very_ short reception, seeing as Yuffie could barely breathe in her dress, but did get to shove cake in each others' faces. Vincent had acted innocently at first, but Yuffie was soon sputtering and shoved his piece into his mouth, smearing the icing around on his pale skin. They laughed, their friends laughed, and they had fun. But, the best thing was... Yuffie finally got to marry her love.

As they rode away on a gold chocobo - dubbed "Marie" by Lacey Michelle Highwind - Yuffie took a deep breath. One, because she was in jeans and a tee-shirt and able to breath again. Mostly, though, it was because she was enjoying herself. So, she and Vincent went on a trip around the world for their honey moon. After all, what else could she want other than to be with the man of her dreams for the rest of her life. She leaned back into him as his claw rested lightly on her flat stomach. They would travel for three weeks, then return to Rocket Town to get their belongings... After that, they would move into their new house in Kalm.

Chaos, Gallion Beast, Death Gigas, and Hellmasker watched them with quiet smiles on their faces. Heraldo, Derek, Nathaniel, and William merely watched them silently, however. For, on the outside, they were human... They would always remember their past names on the inside. Derek's date asked him if they could return to the hotel room, Na'agra made a scene by complaining about a MAKO headache, and Claire continued chatting with Shera and little Lacey. Tifa and Cloud soon left, seeing how Tifa was not feeling well - it was found out later that she was pregnant - and the "Trio" forced Reeve to take them to a bar. Cid and Shera had help with clean-up from Barret, Elmyra, Marlene, and the former demons.

_For every person is a different ending_, Heraldo Chaos thought to himself. _And for Valentine and Kisaragi... There is such a thing as a happy ending._

_**fin. (FOR REAL! I SWEAR!)

* * *

**_

_**YK2: Obie kabie! This epilogue was for G. Zan, since it was asked for. Hope it was up to par! GRAH! If there isn't a punctuation at the end of one of my quotes, I'm sorry. For some reason, won't upload question marks, commas, or exclamaition marks from Rich Text. BLEH! RESPONSES!**_

**_G. Zan: Did I do good? Did I do good? I hope I did good! Ha ha ha! By the way, I've never written a wedding scene before. Hope it wasn't too terrible._**

**_NeonRaine: Heh. Glad you liked the ending. Try an epilogue on! Was this up to par too? OH! I'm planning on making a Reno-Yuffie-Vincent story! Not sure if it'll end up as a Reffie or Yuffentine though._**

**_Mistress Delavaire: Couldn't find the URL... Hmph. Maybe I typed it in wrong.. I'll try again later._**

**_Lone Gunmen: Didja like? Didja like? Yuffentines are gravy. Heh!_**

_**YK2: So, please, review, you guys!**_

_**Reno: Else I shall be forced to use my EMR on your sorry carcasses!**_

_**Elena-whimpers-Is still traumatized by younger brothers-**_

_**YK2: Hee hee hee... Someone figured out how to shut El up! YAY, LG!**_

_**Tseng: I may require your assistance more often.**_

_**Surka: Heh. I deal with YK2's 3-year-old brother and 13-year-old sister. NOTHING SCARES ME!**_

_**Sephiroth: BOO!**_

_**Dracon: AH!**_

_**Sephy: MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Surka: SEPHY-tackles and huggles-**_

_**YK2: Yeah... I'm tired... Please review, all! Hope you enjoyed! THE END-Joins the rest of the gang in a party to celebrate the end of DC-**_

_**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Surka Sokyu, Dracon Fira, The Turks Sephiroth -**_

_**TTTTTTTTHHHHHHEEEEE EEEEENNNNNNNNDDDDDD!**_


End file.
